


Pretty/Cute

by YamiXenara



Series: The Spellwound Order [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Later in the Timeline, M/M, Magic, Obi-Wan Kenobi Deserves all the Praise, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Purple Prose, Rimming, Soul Bond, Star Wars but with Magic instead of the Force, Subtle Anakin Skywalker Eldritch Horror Implications, Surprisingly Well Adjusted Anakin Skywalker, Switching, Top Anakin Skywalker, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiXenara/pseuds/YamiXenara
Summary: Pretty.../“You can have me whenever just say the word. I’m yours, you’re mine, let’s fuck, it’ll pass the time.” Anakin shook his head, his fingers tapping Obi-Wan’s arm as he went to walk past. Obi-Wan’s heart leaped to his throat.“Ok.”“Ok..?” He murmured.“We have a couple of hours before we have to meet up with our troops, let’s pass the time.” /...Cute/He didn’t notice the trip across the room, the way the light bent and sang with sweet Intent, all he recognized was his knees bracketing the pale fabric pooling around Obi-Wan’s waist. His ankles pressing against Obi-Wan’s knees. His hands curving around Obi-Wan’s jaw, and his thumbs following the arch of Obi-Wan’s cheekbones./
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Spellwound Order [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899223
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	1. Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, two-parter. First is Top!Obi, Second is Top!Ani because I only write switching. I will only ever write switching; perfectly balanced like all things should be.
> 
> This fic is just smut - it can be read standalone, however greater enjoyment will be had with context so, like, check out the series! There's world-building and stuff.
> 
> Chapter two I FAR prefer personally, because I went into it with the rule of 'no dialogue until the last few lines', and I did it. Show don't tell yo. Anyway, you know the drill! Hope you enjoy <3

Anakin raised his hands above his head in mock surrender, then raised them higher to adopt a mockingly debauched pose. Wrists to the wall and stretched above his head, neck arching back and chest pushed forward as he caught Obi-Wan’s rolled eyes. A lazy grin spread across his lips before he pouted dramatically and released a sigh that sounded like a moan. Obi-Wan had to bite his tongue to stop the involuntary noise he almost mimicked. 

“Are you sure you don’t want a piece of this,” He gestured at himself with one long sweeping movement. Obi-Wan had to snort before stepping closer, one hand trailing down to Anakin’s hip and the other tilting Anakin’s face from side to side as if inspecting him. The casual touch burned his hands, the intent behind it no longer innocent as it once was.  
“Not really, no. You are pretty enough to eat but your attitude could use adjusting.” Obi-Wan purred out, his grin shifting from charming to shit-eating in an instant, continuing the joke they had started. Anakin mock gasped, hands coming up to clench dramatically at his chest before he relaxed against the wall with a deep chuckle.

“The Negotiator at work, mmmn, so very classy Mentor. You really know how to sweep a guy off his feet.” Obi-Wan felt his eyes shift from amused to indecipherable in an instant, his grin dropping back to a subtle arc of his mouth. He _wanted_ this stupidly handsome man, who somehow managed to make over-exaggeration sexy. His hand at Anakin’s hip tightened, his other hand moved to bracket the man against the wall. Knowing Anakin he’d probably think it part of the game.

“Oh, I really _do_ know how to sweep a guy off his feet.” He moved in, exhaling promise against Anakin’s lips, “Do you want me to?” Anakin lasted longer than Obi-Wan expected him to; several long seconds before the sudden full-body laugh consumed him. Anakin snorted, his hand pushing Obi-Wan lightly back as he stepped forward.  
“You already have my attention Obi; you don’t need to seduce me further.” His teeth gleamed in the dim light just a bit too sharp, his electric blue eyes just a shade too bright in the gloom. “You can have me whenever just say the word. I’m yours, you’re mine, let’s fuck, it’ll pass the time.” Anakin shook his head, his fingers tapping Obi-Wan’s arm as he went to walk past. Obi-Wan’s heart leaped to his throat.

“Ok.” Anakin stopped, turned to look at Obi-Wan, tilting his head in that strange way of his.

“Ok..?” He murmured. His eyes had darkened with intense heat, his mouth however was flat. Obi-Wan almost hesitated, he’d locked down their bond on his side to help keep him focused on the mission at hand (and his own emotions) and thus couldn’t quite identify the expression on his partner’s face. But he persisted, Anakin brought it up, and well… it had been a while. Too many missions apart recently, and barely a spare second between them. In the beginning that was a good thing, their relationship still new and unsteady, and Obi-Wan had needed the space but… he exhaled softly and doubled down.

“We have a couple of hours before we have to meet up with our troops, let’s pass the time.” Obi-Wan crossed his arms, shrugged off his tension, and tried for his famed negotiator grin. Anakin stared, the tension in the room peaked and relaxed as Anakin grinned back lazily. 

“You know what? That’s an _excellent_ idea Mentor.” Anakin stepped forward, hands swiftly removing his outfit piece by piece. The dark grey outer robe slid to the floor in a messy pile, his belt, and obi quickly following them, his tabards tossed over his shoulder, and boots removed with surprising grace. He stood before Obi-Wan wearing nothing but his tunic and pants, and yet even as Obi-Wan was taking him in, the tunic was joining the mess on the floor. He was a picture painted in sharp golden lines, broad shoulders and collarbones you could cut kyber on, the scars of a rune etched into his chest above his heart showed starkly against the rest of his skin. He was stunning and… very much naked. “Are you going to help, or is this going to be a one-man party Obi-Wan?” He was aroused, dick flushed, and bobbing as he moved closer, completely unrepentant and shameless. And why would he feel shame? Anakin knew his worth, he knew how he made him feel… Obi-Wan’s mouth was dry as Anakin pressed against him, hands which swiftly removed his own clothes were now swiftly removing Obi-Wan’s and Obi-Wan… he pulled Anakin close and mashed their mouths together, teeth clacking together at the force of it, but with the slightest adjustment – a shift of an angle – heat sharp and all-consuming burnt through them both.

Obi-Wan controlled the kiss for all that was worth, his tongue mapped out the inside of Anakin’s mouth, and his teeth tugged at Anakin’s bottom lip when they parted for air. Somewhere, somehow, Obi-Wan had been disrobed. Chest to chest they stood, Anakin’s nails dragging down to catch on a hardened nipple which… oh, was apparently something Obi-Wan liked - which was good to know. His attention was drawn back to Anakin’s mouth, slick soft and wet, the soft noises Anakin was making at the back of his throat were driving him mad. 

Obi-Wan pulled back enough to spit on his hand before he reached down and took them both in hand. Cock to cock they stood, Anakin’s back against the wall, the velvety warmth and the sparks of pleasure that every rock and grip-slide of his hand triggered made it just a bit harder to think. Anakin’s heart was fluttering in his chest, his pulse was racing against his neck, every stroke a bit slicker with the spread of their combined precum. Anakin shifted and hooked one leg over Obi-Wan’s hip and rocked harder against him, their cocks gliding together in perfect throbbing harmony, his cock jerked and spilled more pre over Anakin’s. The wonderful heat trapped between them, Anakin hooked his leg higher and Obi-Wan’s dick slipped between Anakin’s thighs to rub a wet trail over his balls and –

“Kriff Obi, wanna fuck me?” He rasped out against Obi-Wan’s ear, his voice molten slick and heat and promise, “Wanna press me against the wall give it to me ‘till I can’t do anything but scream your name?” He moaned, ground his cock against Obi-Wan’s stomach and his ass against Obi-Wan’s dick, and spun, hands coming up to press against the wall as he tossed a wild eye and blazing look over his shoulder back at him. He arced out his back needily, as Obi-Wan pressed his fingers into the plush flesh of his ass and spread his cheeks. His hole winked at him, already fluttering lightly at the brush of cold air and anticipation. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but brush a firm thumb against the entrance, feeling it quiver at the touch. Obi-Wan pressed harder, rubbed his thumb lightly around the rim, and shakily laughed as Anakin let out a filthy noise.

“Don’t have bacta gel or agh, lube, b-but Lu-lubris is a good spell. Uh, sign for water, sign for ngh oil, a-and healing.” Obi-Wan felt his eyebrow raise at Anakin’s back, the hand not playing with Anakin’s rim playfully tugged at Anakin’s cock before copying the signs while still brushing the twitching extremity. He whispered lubris and felt his hand fill with a slick substance. He brought his hand up to check the slightly pink-tinted lubricant. It smelt like fruit and was sufficiently slick enough, so Obi-Wan deemed it good enough to slick his other fingers with. With another teasing circle of Anakin’s hole, Obi-Wan slowly slid his first finger in, waiting for Anakin’s body to adjust around it. Anakin let out a slick choked noise and pressed back on the finger,

“More, more, I can take more than just one Obi please.” He babbled, one of his hands falling to tug at his cock. With a soft kiss to his spine, Obi-Wan slid a second finger in, waiting a second for Anakin to adjust once more, and at the enthusiastic tensing and untensing around his fingers, Obi-Wan began to stretch. He split his fingers and stroked them against the soft slick walls, it was an absent twist of his fingers that had Anakin stiffening and arching with a growled out “there, there, there, harder!” and Obi-Wan proceeded to rub the small bundle of nerves that lit Anakin’s body on fire. Every flick of his fingers against Anakin’s prostate, caused the other man to rub shameless back against him, his legs trembling as he tried to find the best angle to press back at. Anakin barely registered when Obi-Wan slipped a third finger in, but he definitely noticed when Obi-Wan pressed against his prostate with a fierce swipe of his fingers before removing them from the brilliant grip of his body entirely. 

Obi-Wan slicked up his cock with the rest of the lube and positioned himself at Anakin’s entrance. 

“Ready my dear?” Anakin nodded vigorously, slumped forward so his arms were bracing him against the wall, and presented himself. Obi-Wan parted Anakin’s cheeks with his hands and watched as the lube-slick entrance twitched hungrily as Obi-Wan’s cock lined up, and slowly sunk in inch by inch. Tight, wet heat surrounded Obi-Wan’s cock as he bottomed out with a thick affected grunt. His head spun, his breath a staccato, Anakin was always so kriffing _tight_ even as he was split wide open on a fat cock. Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Anakin’s waist and grabbed his dripping dick with one of his hands, then pulled out until the head of his cock was tugging at Anakin’s rim, and slid in with one smooth stroke. Anakin gasped, his breath leaving him in a shuddery punch as Obi-Wan clipped his prostate, sending heat racing up his spine. They moved in one continuous motion, Obi-Wan pulled out as Anakin thrust into his hand, and Obi-Wan fucked in and nailed Anakin’s sweet-spot as Anakin pushed back. Anakin’s voice rose and fell, reaching inhuman pitches as he lost control of himself and tumbled closer and closer to his climax. Obi-Wan was helpless to resist, Anakin’s body milking him for his pleasure, his magic pressing incessantly against him, his body blurring at the edges as he reached his peak, climaxing and spasming around Obi-Wan’s member like a force of nature; like he’d disappear if Obi-Wan didn’t follow him over the end and spill everything he was into him.

Obi-Wan’s legs were the ones to give out as he pulled himself from Anakin’s endless warmth and stepped back into himself. He watched as Anakin straightened, shook himself off, and started to redress. He barely seemed affected. When his cloak wrapped around his shoulders, he finally looked over at Obi-Wan with a boyish grin. Only the swollen state of his lips gave away that anything had happened at all.

“Mentor, you’re not planning on going to the mission briefing naked, are you?” Obi-Wan shook his head, he felt at a loss, he felt… he didn’t quite know what he felt, a mess maybe. Before he could spiral, two hands cupped his face and soft lips pressed against his own. “Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours Obi-Wan?” He hesitated, not quite sure how to continue, but… “I enjoyed just now, a lot. The only reason I’m not currently curling up around you is because we have under an hour until our troops start searching us out, and I’m not sure about you but I don’t want to be caught having sex by Rex.” Obi-Wan snorted and began dressing. He checked the shields on their bond; down. That explained Anakin’s sudden insightfulness. 

“So, I didn’t… you’re all good? Everything…” Anakin smiled and leaned in to give Obi-Wan a kiss.

“You are perfect Obi-Wan Kenobi. An excellent man, an excellent mentor, and an excellent lay.” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but laugh with the happiness that coiled in his chest. Anakin’s own happiness and contentment flowed through him. The satisfaction of taking Obi-Wan, of making him feel good, was intoxicating. Obi-Wan was dizzy with it.  
“I’m flattered that the prettiest man alive thinks so well of me, my dear.” He straightened his robes and tossed Anakin a wink, desperately building his composure back up, “And I do hope you’ll repay the favor later, perhaps after this deployment? After all, I fucked you against a wall, surely my apprentice would be able to match such a feat?” The sound Anakin made was vaguely terrifying and very, very promising.


	2. Cute

Soft golden light filters through the windows fading to a flushed pink glow, a thousand dancing motes of dust caught in its’ warm rays. Coziness filled the room with an almost palpable thickness like honey, suffusing the room with languid tranquility. Obi-Wan was coiled on a couch beneath a thick auburn throw rug, toes curled, and hands wrapped around a mug of tea. Anakin watched from where he sat across the room as Obi-Wan took a sip of tea and sighed, happily, at the taste. His face was flushed pink, a small but genuine smile curled across his lips. He’d dressed down for their rare day off. No outer robe and no boots, just the soft cream tunics open at his throat. If it wasn’t for the soft purple smudges under his eyes, and the slight lankness of his rose-gold hair, Anakin wouldn’t be able to tell how exhausted Obi-Wan was. Their bond was a soft hum, contentment, and weariness lingering over the gap between them. Anakin raised his own cup of tea – some new luxury blend called White Rose that Obi-Wan had picked up on a diplomatic mission somewhere – and took a sip. It was… florally. Not quite what he himself would have picked but judging by the soft hums coming from the other side of the room, Obi-Wan was enjoying it well enough. He smiled into the cup, eyes taking in his former mentor warmly as he pulled the rug up around him more. 

The silence between them was comforting, lilac bloomed, and richly felt. The other man’s magical presence felt like a soft bloom of heat – like the coming summer and its seasonal storms, a promise of long days, and the predictable unpredictability of Coruscanti weather. It felt like belonging; and Anakin wanted to wrap himself in that feeling for the rest of his life. He sent that feeling through their bond with a soft, _listen and notice please_ and watched as Obi-Wan’s pink flush deepened into a darker hue. He ducked his head bashfully, his smile appearing a little less soft and a little more like a grin. One finger rose to tap the rim of his cup as he shifted, ginger locks of hair falling from their artfully tousled signature look. At this moment Obi-Wan looked younger than he had in years. 

War had contributed to the dulling of the endless sea in his eyes, had granted him deeper lines to his face. Peace however brief was an attractive look on the older man. It wiped the slate of pain clean. Obi-Wan’s eyes rose to meet Anakin’s own, one elegant brow rising with them. The tilt of his smile parallel to the tilt of his neck, slanted yet charming in the dawn streaked light. Obi-Wan set his mug down on the side table with a crisp _clink_. He shifted, settling more comfortably against the burnt umber couch he’d chosen to rest on, and flicked open his blanket invitingly. He didn’t notice the trip across the room, the way the light bent and sang with sweet Intent, all he recognized was his knees bracketing the pale fabric pooling around Obi-Wan’s waist. His ankles pressing against Obi-Wan’s knees. His hands curving around Obi-Wan’s jaw, and his thumbs following the arch of Obi-Wan’s cheekbones. 

Obi-Wan mouthed out a soundless noise, his head tilting back as he pressed his petal-soft lips against Anakin’s. Softly they kissed, chaste, and golden blooming warmth spreading through their veins as Obi-Wan’s eyes fluttered shut. Their mouths parted, Anakin dragging his cheek against a bristle rough beard, mouthing at the pale line of Obi-Wan’s neck. Obi-Wan’s hands clenched against Anakin’s thighs as he breathed out a silent prayer of wonder. Anakin tongued the feast of pale flesh before him, sucked and bit a constellation of his affection into Obi-Wan’s skin, felt him tremble like a man walking on a wire and waiting for the fall. The air between them grew humid and wanting, Obi-Wan pulling him closer and grinding, _stuttering_ , against him. Anakin tugged lightly at the skin between his teeth, releasing it at the punch-drunk gasp Obi-Wan let loose, ground down against the throbbing hardness beneath him. Obi-Wan keened, mouth blindly seeking out Anakin, lathering hot open mouth laps against his neck and chin and mouth, tongues tangling as Obi-Wan hands tugged his curls - his robes. 

Anakin pulled back, panting, staring down at Obi-Wan with dilated pupils and swollen lips. Obi-Wan, eyes lidded and glazed, hips rolling against empty air, the front of his leggings drawn tight and noticeably damp. Anakin let his hands wander, one to part Obi-Wan from his tunic; undo the belt and slip off the obi, part the fabric and let it slide down his arms and pool around his hips. The other to grind hard against the twitching bulge of his arousal pulsing in time with his heartbeat, a playful squeeze that had him gasping, forehead pressed against Anakin’s chest. Anakin moved back once more to stand, Obi-Wan half rising with near rapturous desire - his hands peeling Anakin’s robes from his body until he is left resplendent and confident in his bare skin. The mottled sun glow bathed his skin golden as he dropped to his knees before Obi-Wan, sliding between sweetly parted thighs with supine grace. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip, sucked it into his mouth, and grinned at the intense gaze watching him. Obi-Wan twitched in his leggings, another bead of damp spreading across the steadily darkening fabric. 

Anakin placed spread hands against the inside of Obi-Wan’s knees and pushed. His legs spread obscenely wide as his breath hitched, caught in his throat with a sharp strangled whine, his cock rolling against the now stretched-tight fabric of his pants. Still, he watched as Anakin moved closer and mouthed against the bitter-slick fabric. He pressed his tongue against where he thought the head of Obi-Wan’s cock pressed, felt the intimate press of Obi-Wan’s mind keen in blissful agony, felt his magic writhe and pull at Anakin’s like a tide crashing against a cliff. With a whisper against his heat and the scent of sex filling the space between Obi-Wan’s legs, Anakin ran his thumbs against the seams of Obi-Wan’s pants, watched as they unraveled neatly behind his touch, unspoiled, and revealed the softly freckled fat of Obi-Wan’s inner thighs. One of Obi’s hands twisted in Anakin’s hair, the tug an unconscious flex of skin and bone and muscle contracting.

Anakin breathed beautiful against the delicate underside of his dick, lips skimming a graceful line along the vein. He pressed his love and want along their bond, filled Obi-Wan with his consuming gratitude, and wrapped his mouth around his head. His tongue circled around the slit, dug in and flicked against the bitter spill of pre, he hummed in pleasure around the head of the cock in his mouth. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan as he slid his mouth down further, mouth a warm wet tunnel of suction and tongue mapping all he could reach. He moaned as Obi-Wan’s hips thrust and caught, trembling as he held himself back, and Anakin took him as far as he could without gagging. He knew he looked a sight, lips spread wide around Obi-Wan’s cock, saliva dripping from the corners of his mouth. His own member throbbed untouched between his legs, precum oozing down his shaft to drip to the floor. He hooded his eyes and sucked, his mouth and throat rhythmically undulating around his cock in a slick vice, milking him with his mouth as his flesh hand cupped and rolled his balls in his palm. _An-Anakin!_ Obi-Wan’s mouth dropped open, huffs of air torn from his lungs as he trembled, throat bobbing-convulsing as Anakin tugged at the delicately furled sack in his hand, released them, and moved his fingers back further. He traced the line of Obi-Wan’s perineum, traced a well-remembered rune with his fingertip against the soft peach fuzzed skin, and pressed down hard as he swallowed around him. 

Obi-Wan shook as Anakin released his member with a slick pop, flushed plum, and quivering. Anakin could taste how close Obi-Wan was; the slit of his cock dilating as a pearly sheen beaded and dripped, and Anakin chased the trail it left with his tongue, sucking one testicle into his mouth, then the other, and finally pressing hands – both flesh and cold black-gold metal – into the underside of Obi-Wan’s thighs as he bent him in half. Obi-Wan’s legs were folded up and out, he was completely exposed to Anakin’s eyes and Anakin’s mouth; he was a sight made to be _worshipped_. His cock was ruddy and leaking against the planes of his stomach, his balls tight against his body and surrounded by soft ginger curls, and his furled entrance a soft dusky pink and _twitching_. Obi-Wan was flushed red from his hairline to his stomach, his face a cross between bashful and deeply aroused, his mouth wet and parted as he tried to calm his breathing. How someone as confident and effortlessly flirtatious as Obi-Wan could look so cute was one of the great mysteries of the universe. _Oh, I love you, more than all the stars in the sky Obi-Wan._

Obi-Wan’s breath hitched, then faded into a filthy moan as Anakin lapped at his hole. Kitten licks circling his rim, pushing lightly into his entrance and lathing at the soft walls before pulling out once more. Obi-Wan’s hands were clenched against the couch, his thighs and hole tensing and untensing with every slowly deepening jab of Anakin’s tongue inside. He encircled Obi-Wan’s entrance with his mouth and _suckled_ , and Obi-Wan _jerked, choking on his breath and trapping Anakin’s head against his hole with his thighs_. Anakin laughed and felt Obi-Wan rock against the vibrations with a hiss. A new rhythm was formed; Anakin’s tongue pressing rubbing against the inside of Obi-Wan’s rim, a soft suction followed by his tongue pressing in deeper with every repetition. All while Obi-Wan rocked against his mouth, cock twitching ever closer to completion against his stomach. Anakin could feel the molten heat of his climax growing deep within Obi-Wan, the pool of it against the base of his spine, the taste of it in his throat. A graze of teeth, a suction of pressure, and his tongue pressed as far inside Obi-Wan as he could reach – Obi-Wan cried out as his orgasm hit hard, his ass pressing up against Anakin’s mouth, his hole fluttering tight around Anakin’s tongue, one of his hands milking the shaft of his cock with slick twisting movements, the other thumbing at his slit as he wrung himself dry. He slumped, trembling in the aftershocks as he gently worked himself into oversensitivity, his stomach, and hands slick with the proof of his pleasure.  
“All good Obi? You really are stunning.” Obi-Wan chuckled, his head falling back to hit the couch with a soft thwack.

“It’s all on you, my dear.” He huffed; strands of his hair sweat-cemented to his forehead. He rose again, the lingering strains of arousal still suffusing their bond, “You haven’t finished Anakin – do you...?” He parted his thighs again, the implication clear; a slick-soft wanting hole to be filled and used, and though he was tempted – Anakin instead slid to sit on Obi-Wan’s stomach, Obi-Wan’s fluids smearing slick and tacky to the bottom of Anakin’s thighs. 

“I’m gonna jerk off on you, that okay?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, his lips twisting into a smirk. His humor lit the bond between them with a soft petaled glee. There was an aching hunger that ran beneath it however, the ache to be filled full of Anakin cock and know Anakin was getting just as much out of this encounter as Obi-Wan had.  
“By all means… though I’m surprised-” Anakin shifted, his flesh hand coming down to wrap around his cock and Obi-Wan’s hands sliding to rest on his thighs. Anakin couldn’t help but angle his hips and grin, showmanship exuding from him in waves. 

“S’not as fun when you’re already finished.” He twisted his wrist, thumbing at the base of the head and fucking into the tight circle of his grip, “I mean fucking into you after you’ve come around me is great, bu-uhhn.” His grip stuttered, and he fucked even tighter into it, “You’d feel so good around me, could pro’lly get you off twice- ah, _kark_ ” and he came, milking his cock with firm slick movements and watching as it pooled onto Obi-Wan’s. He slumped down to Obi-Wan’s side and threw a leg over him before pressing his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, “It’s not as nice when we’re both not 100% into it.” He murmured with a soft kiss. “Gotta say, you looked pretty kriffing cute covered in my cum Obi.”

“You are more attractive with your mouth full, My Dear.” The room was champagne gold and pastel pink, and Obi-Wan was so very warm with Anakin by his side.


End file.
